The last moon
by ninamlp
Summary: So I just started reading the last book in the lunar chronicles series and I couldn't help noticing the similarities between sailor Moon and the books .and recently I just found out that the author Marissa Meyer is a huge fan of sailor Moon and anime and
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Long ago in a time known as the silver millennium, there was a kingdom on the moon this kingdom was ruled peacefully by Queen Serenity along side her daughter Princess Serenity .There they lived happily ,and peacefully under the protection of the sailor guardians and the silver crystal , but that all changed when(the fire nation attacked OK kidding back to the story) a great evil threatened their existence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Citizens of earth I urge you all to please stop this meaningless war!", a tall man said as he protected a bloned haired girl from harm.

" Step aside ignorant prince!",a red haired woman shouted as swung her sword at the bloned haired girl.

"Nooo!", the man shouted as he pushed the girl aside in order for her to be safe this action caused to sword to strike him insted of her.

" Endymion!", the girl shouted teary eyed as the man slowly fell to the ground as he held his wounded chest " Serenity ,my moon princess ",he said weakly as he breathed in shallow breathes " please don't cry I ",he winced in pain " I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you", he said as he quietly died in her arms.

"Endymion!", she cried sadly " please don't leave me I can't live without you ",hysterically she cried she slowly rose and walked towards a lone sword "Endymion",she smiled sadly as she looked at the man formerly known as Endymion "I'll see you very soon ", she said as stabbed herself with the sword " huuuh" she gasped as she slowly fell towards the ground

" finnally ",the red haired woman shouted satisfied "the moon is mine", she smiled evily

"Want a bet!" A feminine voice shouted

"Sailor Venus!", the woman snarled .Running towrads her was a bloned haired, blue eyed girl with a red bow in her hair she carried a sword .

" how dare you cause harm to our princess !",she said swinging her sword towards the woman "you shall pay for the sins that you have caused to our beloved kingdom(queendom?),!" She struck the woman instantly killing her .A loud noo could be heard from the distance causing the ground to shake violently. " I need to get out of here!" she thought frantically as she ran for safety but not before she looked sadly at the two dead lovers "I'm sorry princess ", she said sniffling " I'm sorry I couldn't get here on time"she ran

Cinder awoke startled as she slowly looked at her surroundings "what was that all about?" She thought to herself .Cress stired in the nearby bunk

"Cinder?", she asked sleepily" are you all right ?"

"Yeah I just had a raelly wierd dream".

" what about?",Cress asked sitting up

"Well ,there was this man I think maybe he was a prince,well he was telling this crowd of people to stop fighting a meaningless war while at the same time trying to protect a blonde haired girl " she paused to think " OK so his attempt to calm the crowd failed "

"How so?" Cress asked curiously

"He was killed by a red haired woman by swordblade " she shuttered at the last part "however before he died he said something to the bloned haired girl that raelly confused me" she said with a puzzled look on her face .

"What was it ?", Cress asked with interest in her voice

"He said 'Serenity my moon princess moon princess no matter what happens I will always love you' ", she said this was followed by an awkward silence from both girls

" so",Cress said awkwardly

"So", Cinder responded

" do you think there may be more than one moon princess ?", she asked curiously "well other than you and princess Winter" she added

"I'm not sure ,but if there is I hope that she's willing to help us defeat Levana."

So that's the real chapter 2 I hope y'all enjoy it and that y'all review and comment on future ideas oh and please check out my friend Bri stories at aworldsomuchmadder her stories are raelly good;-)


	3. Chapter 3

"usagi !",a womans voice yelled "get your lazy but down here you're going to be late for school!",she sighed as she slowly shook her head

"i dont know what goes on in that girls head sometimes"

"ugh,why didi'nt you wake me up earlier!' Usagi whined as she struggled to put on her shoe

"first it's not my responsibility to wake you"she stated "and second you're old enough to know what you're responsibilities are'

"but,mom!'

"no now" she said as she pointed to the front door

"ok",Usagi whined as she kissed her mother goodbye

"don't forget your "she tried to yell but was unable to because of the door that suddenly closed in front of her "lunch",she sighed smiling

* * *

"ugh I'm gonna be late "Usagi whined as she rapidly ran the streets in order to get to school

"this wouldnt have happend if could just set your alarm clock before going to bed ",Luna said as she ran along sides her owner

'well it's not entierly all my fault ",Usagi complained "chibi Usa kept me up all night with her ridiculously loud snoring "

"look who's talking "Luna mumbled low enough so that usagi would'nt hear .They continued running until Usagi stopped in front of the arcade

"c'mon you can play games later " Luna said with annoyance in her voice

"no it's"Usagi bagana puzzled look apearing on her face

"what is it?",Luna asked concerned

"I just had a weird feeling like someone needed me somewhere in China "

Luna just stared at Usagi pondering about what she just heard

"That is strange "she said at last "we will discuss this in the next meeting ,but rihgt now we have to get you to school ",she said looking at usagi who simply nodded in agreement


	4. Chapter 4

"ok so why are we having an emergency meeting?"Rei asked as she turned to face Ami

"im not sure all Luna said was to gather all of the scouts and meet at the park"ami replied shruging

"whatever it ,it better be inportant!"Minako whined "i had an apoinment at the nail salon! "The others simply sighed and roled their eyes " what!?",Minako asked confused

"Nothing", the others replied

" oh look girl theres Luna and Usagi ",Ami pointed towards their direction " they look worried "

"What,do you mean by that?", questioned Mokoto

" well,Usagi's not acting like her usual self "

"You're right wrong if its causing Usagi to worry !", they all ran towards their directions

Sorry for the slow uploads I had school stuff going on


	5. Chapter 5

" what was that about "Cinder thought to herself as she quietly stared out the rampions window

" watch a thinking about Cinder?",Iko asked as she snuck up behind her

"What,oh Hi Iko ,do you need something? Cinder turned to face her

" no not really ,I was just wondering about what you were thinking of "she shrugged " was it about Kai ?"she raised an eyebrow

"What ,no why would you think that? Stammered Cinder

" cuz,you had this goofy look on your face a look that you only get when you think about stuff"

"What I wasn't making a weird face", Cinder argued

" yes,you were I saw your reflection on the window, but whatever I'm still curious about what you were thinking off "she said as she sat next to Cinder

" well ,if you must know ",Cinder sighed " I had this really weird dream last night "

"What about?" Iko asked as she leaned in closer

"It was about a Moon princess"

"So a dream about yourself" Iko interrupted

"No,another princess ", Cinder said slightly annoyed

" So,princess Winter then?"

"Would you let me finish !" Cinder said annoyed

"Right,sorry", Iko said embarrassed

"It's fine you're just curious", she smiled "No the dream wasn't about me or Winter"

"Then whom was the dream about ,because I may not be the smartest one here but I know that there is only two Moon princesses " she said while playing with her hair

" yeah I know that ",she roled her eyes ", I wish you would let me finish by not interrupting me constantly"

" sorry I'm just curious "

"Right, sorry " Cinder replied while turning to look at the window "I'm just really confused"

"Well ,maybe I could help " Iko said as she quickly hugged Cinder

"How?," she questioned

"Well ,umm maybe I can reaserch Luna and find out more about its past rulers"

"You ,know that could actually work" ,she said as she freed herself from Iko's grasp

"Yay!", she cheered " I may need to know what the princess looked like"

"Well, I didn't really see her face ,but I know she had long bloned hair "

"Ok,what else ", Iko asked a curious looked appearing on her face

" that's just it I can't remember anything else "Cinder said while closing her eyes and massaging her temples

"Ok ", Iko said smiling "I'll see what I can find while I do that ,try to remember your dream and then we'll tell the others OK" she left the room ( the room where the steering wheel idk what's its called)

"Ok what now?" Cinder asked herself


End file.
